pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Umbreon
What you are about to read Is true. So as a kid, I grew up with pokemon, but I played Silver first. I loved the game, so when SoulSilver came out, I went crazy. Now that I'm older, I lost that old game, Silver, I mean. So I checked out some garage sales and looked for old pokemon games. I found this one game at a sale and it happened to be a SoulSilver game. Man, was I happy. I asked a guy how much I had to pay for it, and he said, "Well, I guess it's for free." Then I took it and ran. Not saying anything, I quickly grabbed my 3ds and slapped it in. I loaded it up, and it worked just fine. I couldn't believe it! I got that game for free, and it even works! It played normally, which I was happy about, because otherwise, I thought it would end up being a game like creepy black or lost silver. The game was fun and all. I beat all the gyms with my umbreon. Man, was I having fun. When going to face the champion, I saw a werid bloody umbreon sprite. It jumped away before I could get a good look at it. "Hmm, Maybe this is a hacked game." Then, when I went to Kanto, Things got weird. The music distorted. The game spewed out weird pixels. Textures were missing, and I thought I should reset the game. I did, and it played normally. Thank god for that... Then I saw Suicune, But it looked weird. It had blood, missing parts.. It creeped me out. Instead of running, The bloody umbreon sprite came out. Then it.. It.. Started eating the suicune, and I nearly puked. Then it finished it off. Then umbreon ran. I thought if it was a hacked cartridge, it was done well. But then it said: "Don't make me do this to you next, Anthony." Then I freaked out. I didn't put my real name in the game. But how did it do that? Then my umbreon walked infront of me. It said its cry. But it got cut off by the other umbreon appearing. I swiftly ran at me. I couldn't move. Then, my umbreon jumped in front of it. then my umbreon let of a cry that sounded like: "Now run! Its your only chan-" It was cut off by the sound of the move cut, but more distorted. Blood flew. Then the umbreon bit into my umbreon. I ran in the game as fast as I could. I ran and ran, and I escaped. "Good, Now the fun starts." Whats with this game... Even if it was hacked, I was scared. So scared. "Don't be scared. We're only playing a game." At that point, I put the game down, and then I turned it off. Thank god that was over. I was sitting, minding by own business, when I heard a call. I picked it up and heard: "We're still playing the game, right?" Then I said: "Who are you?!" Then whoever it was replied: "Keep playing." Then he hung up. I thought he was the person who made it. If he was, well... I'm not sure. But I knew what I had to do. I turned on the game, only seeing me loading up where I was last. Then it said: "Don't move." I mashed the d-pad, but I couldn't get anywhere. Then the umbreon came up to me. I tried everything, but I couldn't do anything. "Don't even try. Now do you want pain or sorrow?" It gave me three options. 1.Pain 2.Sorrow 3.Escape I pressed escape, like any sane person would. But it said "Pain it is." Then it jumped into my character and bit a side of him off. Then it ran again. I got a sharp pain. "Keep playing the game, or I'll hurt you more." I kept playing, but only one way to move: Forward. I kept moving. Then I got to a battle. It said: "Evil umbreon wants to fight!" "Evil umbreon used nightmare!" "Shade is out of usable pokemon!" Then it showed me on the ground, and umbreon was right over me. "Now the real fun begins!" It started to kill my character in so many painful ways. Then I felt the pain. It was horrible. Worse then being hit by a car, shot by a gun, falling out of a building. I fainted. _______________________________________________________________________________________ I woke up in the hospital. I was majorly injured. I still remember that game. I lost it. And it still haunts me today. I have no photo proof, but believe me, it's true. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting